


A Proper Meal

by sailsandanchors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, foodfights, i have too many mcu food headcanons, natasha drinks and lies, sam is a terribad cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam invites them to his apartment for a home cooked meal, which he apparently thought they were all in grave need of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Meal

Sam had invited them to his apartment for a home cooked meal, which he apparently thought they were all in grave need of.

"Well?" Sam grinned at them.

"It’s very good!" Natasha smiled after taking the smallest bite humanly possible and sipping some wine. Quite a bit of wine.

Steve stuffed his face so that the only thing he could manage was a polite half-smile.

Bucky sniffed at the dry chicken with suspicion. He drove a fork through a potato and put it in his mouth with all the wariness and determination of a combatant entering an enemy lair. 

"Amazing." he said, chewing. "This is both burnt and uncooked."

He caught the roll Sam sent straight for his face and toyed with it for a few seconds before he swung back his metal arm and tossed it back at a far higher velocity.

In his attempt to save Sam from the most ridiculous bruise ever sustained, Steve jumped bodily over the table and landed right on top of their meal clutching the roll like a baby.

A full-on food fight was only avoided because of Natasha’s expert knowledge of pressure points and chilling glares. Though she still managed to stick a potato down Bucky’s shirt. 

They ended up ordering pizzas and watching infomercials. 


End file.
